That One Time at School
by loganX5
Summary: Carly surprises Sam one day at school. Cam.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f sex.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta-reader SuperGravyMan, without whom this story could not have come to fruition.**

"Sam, come with me to the Ladies' before class starts," Carly asks casually, as she dutifully gathers up the remains of her lunch (and Sam's - because it's not like the blonde ever does it herself), places the trash in a nearby bin, and returns the trays to their proper place. Lunch is just about over at Ridgeway High, and the school cafeteria is beginning to empty, as, individually and in small groups, students start heading off to get ready for their afternoon classes.

Sam doesn't really need to pay a visit to the rest room, but the Girl Code says a girl must always accompany her BFF to the Ladies' Room if requested, and Sam doesn't have anything else she needs to do in the next ten minutes anyway (there's no real reason for her to go to her locker, because it's not like she ever brings her books to school - she just shares Carly's. And she just ate, so she doesn't need to visit her private snack stash either). Maybe Carly has some juicy gossip to tell her, or something that she doesn't want to say in front of Freddie and Gibby, who are sharing the table with them as usual.

"See you later, guys," Carly says to the boys. Freddie and Gibby have chemistry next, whereas Carly and Sam are bound (via the Ladies' Room, apparently) for history class, so the girls won't be seeing them next period.

"Yeah, later, losers!" chimes in Sam.

"See ya," and "Bye," are the answers from Freddie and Gibby as the two girls walk away towards the rest rooms, side-by-side, arms almost-but-not-quite touching.

Inside the rest room, Carly walks straight over to the mirrors above the sinks, and begins checking her makeup, then daintily wipes her mouth with a tissue before fastidiously reapplying her lip-gloss. A couple of other girls are just finishing washing their hands and checking their makeup, and soon leave. Sam sidles up beside Carly, and leans back against the counter that holds the sinks, arms folded.

"So, what's on your mind, Shay?" the blonde asks, her voice automatically taking on the playful and flirtatious tone it often does nowadays when the two of them are alone together.

Carly pauses in her lip-glossing to glance sideways at Sam. "Why do you have such a problem with panties?"

Sam jumps back from the counter as if she had been burnt. "Ugh! Carly!" she gripes from several feet away, as if afraid that the mere mention of the word might contaminate anyone standing nearby. "Why are you bringing this up now? That's so random! Did you bring me in here just to ask me that? You know I just feel more comfortable in boxers."

"Oh I can understand if you just prefer to wear a certain type of underwear, but you don't even like hearing the word... panties... Panties!" Every time Carly says it, Sam visibly flinches.

"I just don't like it, okay! It's a silly, weird-sounding word for a silly, weird-looking piece of girly clothing."

Carly sighs theatrically. "Well, since you hate them so much…" A pause for added effect. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not wearing any right now..."

A long, shocked silence descends on the room, interrupted only by the sound of Sam's breathing, which seems to be getting steadily faster and heavier. In the mirror, Carly can see Sam's reflection, her eyes now glued to the brunette's lower half.

"W-what?" Sam eventually manages to squeak out, sounding temporarily very un-Sam-like.

"Yep!" Carly turns her head to look at her girlfriend over her shoulder. Sam drags her eyes up to meet Carly's gaze. Carly throws her a cheeky wink. "This girl here: no panties."

"B-but," Sam splutters, struggling to think back over the day so far (she is, after all, a little distracted at the moment). "I've been with you all day. When did you take them off?"

"I never put any on this morning, silly."

Sam glances back down at her girlfriend's skirt, one of the shortest Carly owns, and exhales sharply. "Fuck! All day! In that?! I've been with you _all day_ while you were running around commando under that tiny little skirt?!"

Carly just smiles, then leans forward as far as she can across the counter-top, ostensibly to get closer to the mirror to check her teeth for food. Her skirt rides up tantalisingly high in the back.

"Christ Carls! Anyone could walk in!" Sam moves between Carly and the rest room door, torn between staring at Carly's backside and trying to block the very same backside from the view of anyone who might enter.

Carly reaches into her pocket and produces a key, which she contemplates for a few seconds before casually remarking: "You know, one of the perks of being head of an after-school study group is that I get issued a key to unlock the bathrooms after-hours. Of course, it would be terribly irresponsible of me to misuse such a key…" She deliberately places the key on the counter beside her, then meets Sam's gaze in the mirror again, suggestively arching one eyebrow, in both challenge and invitation.

Sam grins as she finally catches on (she is, after all, _very_ distracted at the moment). Quickly snatching up the key, she locks the rest room door from the inside, then charges over to Carly, pocketing the key on her way. Carly turns to meet her embrace, and their lips crash together in a long, searing kiss that leaves both of them breathless.

"God! You make me so fucking hot, Shay," Sam gasps out, pushing Carly back and pinning her against the counter.

"That was the idea," Carly says, then whimpers as Sam begins kissing down her neck. Her whimpers turn to moans when Sam's hand finds its way under her (indeed, rather tiny and little) skirt (confirming that Carly is, indeed, not wearing any panties).

Sam's fingers have just begun sliding back and forth through the moist folds in a steady, insistent rhythm, when both girls freeze as the doorknob rattles and someone knocks loudly.

"Hey?!" A girl's voice calls. "Is anyone in there? Why is this door locked?" Other muffled voices can be heard outside, discussing those very same questions.

Sam and Carly wait silently, hearts pounding, not moving an inch, scarcely daring to breathe, until the owners of the voices leave, retreating somewhere off down the hall.

"Shit!" breaths Sam. She looks at Carly uncertainly. "We have about ten minutes until they bring back a teacher to unlock that door!"

"Then I guess we better hurry!" replies Carly saucily, not at all uncertain about what she wants to continue doing with her girlfriend.

Sam grins even wider than before. "Who would have known Carly Shay was such a risk-taker?"

"You love that…" Whatever Carly was going to say next turns into a squeak of surprise when Sam suddenly pushes the brunette's skirt up 'round her waist, and in the same motion uses both hands to lift her onto the counter-top between two sinks. Sam wastes no time burying her head between Carly's thighs, throwing one leg over her shoulder and sliding Carly's hips forward to gain better access. Carly grabs hold of the edge of the counter-top and leans back against the mirror behind her. The only things she can say now are "Oohh… Ah… Oh God! Nngghh… Sam…" or variations thereof, as Sam sets to work with her mouth and tongue.

The tension quickly builds low down in Carly's belly. Sam eases a finger into her slick channel, then adds a second, sliding them steadily in and out. Carly thinks she hears the doorknob rattle again, and maybe more voices outside, but she can't be sure. She covers her mouth with her hand to muffle the noises she's making, just in case. Sam is certainly showing no intention of stopping, anyway, and instead chooses that moment to begin sucking hard on Carly's clit, pumping her fingers in and out even faster. With a (somewhat muffled) cry, Carly climaxes, her muscles clamping down on Sam's fingers as her body trembles and convulses. Sam continues to suck on the overwrought bundle of nerves, drawing the orgasm out and sending delicious little aftershocks through the panting brunette's body, until Carly can't take any more and gently pushes Sam away.

Hopping down off the counter to stand on unsteady legs, Carly draws the blonde to her and gives her a long, slow kiss, tasting herself on the other girl's lips.

Carly's hands start undoing the button and zipper of Sam's jeans. Sam breaks the kiss to say breathlessly, "It's okay, Cupcake. I can wait 'til later." Her eyes look worriedly towards the door. "Seriously dude, any minute now…"

"Stop talking," whispers Carly. She reaches one hand behind Sam's head, tangling her fingers in the thick blonde tresses, then grabs a fistful of golden locks and pulls down with a steady pressure, not hard enough to yank any strands out, but enough to force Sam's head backwards so that she's looking towards the ceiling. "And stop looking at the door," Carly commands. She turns them both around and pins Sam back against the counter, leaning in to kiss and nuzzle the blonde's now-exposed throat. Using her knee to push Sam's thighs apart, Carly thrusts her hand down the front of Sam's boxers (of course boxers!), finding her already soaking wet. Sliding her fingers through the slick folds, Carly continues to plant kisses all over Sam's neck, jaw and chin. The brunette pulls more forcefully on Sam's hair, causing her back to arch and press harder into the edge of the counter. Sam makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and begins bucking her hips in time to Carly's thrusts (well, as much as her restrained position allows - Carly has learnt a thing or two from Sam about pinning girls to counters). Carly knows that Sam enjoys a bit of pain with her pleasure - it always helps her over the edge more quickly. And as brave and reckless as Carly is trying to appear, she knows Sam is right - they have only minutes, if that, before they are interrupted. And although there's nothing in the school handbook that _specifically_ mentions the punishment for getting caught in the Ladies' Room with your skirt 'round your waist and your hand down your girlfriend's pants, Carly is pretty sure the faculty would not look kindly upon it. Speeding up her movements, Carly kisses Sam deeply on the mouth once more, then sucks on her bottom lip before biting down on it hard. With a loud moan, Sam topples over the edge, her body shaking in release. Carly continues her strokes for a while, drawing out Sam's orgasm, before slowing to a stop.

Just then, the doorknob rattles again, and there is the noise of a key being inserted into the lock. Carly and Sam spring apart, Sam's hands flying to the zipper of her jeans, whilst Carly yanks down her skirt and tries to smooth it out as best she can. She snatches a paper napkin and quickly wipes off her fingers, hastily scrunching the napkin up and hiding it behind her back just as she hears an angry voice say, "What's going on in here?" Carly turns to see Ms Briggs standing in the doorway (_really?!_ It _had_ to be Ms Briggs?! Of course it did…), with a crowd of impatient-looking female students behind her. Sam is standing just in front of her, arms crossed, looking a little angry but completely composed and unflustered, and not at all like she has just been fucked up against the counter - the total opposite to Carly's hot-mess combination of disarrayed clothing, flaming cheeks and deer-in-headlights eyes, with a lingering touch of post-orgasmic glow.

"Well, took you long enough!" exclaims Sam in a pissy voice. "We've been stuck in here for ages. Look how freaked out Carly is!" Sam points in Carly's direction, and Carly blushes even redder and looks even more freaked-out and flustered than she already did, now that everyone is looking at her.

"I did hear some screaming earlier," one of the younger students says, no doubt trying to be helpful. Carly glares at the girl. And decides she'll use _both_ hands to cover her mouth next time.

"You need to get that door fixed!" asserts Sam, pointing at the door handle. And as soon as Ms Briggs turns to look at the offending door handle, Sam grabs Carly's arm and starts leading her out of the bathroom. Carly just has time to toss the scrunched-up paper towel towards the toilet bowl of the nearest open stall (but doesn't have time to see if it goes in - though Carly knows she is notoriously uncoordinated, so she doesn't hold much hope), before Sam marches her past the confused stares of the other students and out into the hall.


End file.
